Computers are customarily provided with computer cage structures, which may comprise a sheet metal framework and which may contain a back plane. A back plane is a circuit board (e.g., mother card) or framework that supports other circuit boards, devices, and the interconnections among devices, and provides power and data signals to supported devices. The mother card may be the main circuit card in the computer, which may interconnect additional logical cards and assemblies. The computer cage structure is adapted to receive and removably support at least one and preferably a plurality of options or daughter cards (blades or nodes) which when operatively installed in their associated cage structure, upgrade the operating capabilities of the computer. For example, it is known to place an assembly, including a backplane and various circuit boards, such as a processor card, an input-output card and a so-called memory riser card, within an open cage. This forms a so-called central electronics complex (CEC) of a computer system. The cage is subsequently fixed within a computer housing.
A standard containing enclosure or cage protects the mother card and individual daughter cards and facilitates the easy insertion and removal of the daughter cards from a mother card (mother board) or back plane slot. These daughter cards may be installed in the computer during the original manufacture of the computer and or subsequently installed by the computer purchaser. The cage serves to position and mechanically support the circuit boards within the computer housing, and acts as an electromagnetic compatible (EMC) shield. An EMC shield allows operation in an electromagnetic environment at an optimal level of efficiency, and allows static charges to be drained to a frame ground. Moreover, the cage helps to protect the components contained therein from environmental damage, for example, vibrations, which could cause the components to fail.
Additionally, the cage is typically fixed within a so-called system chassis, which is a frame that provides further support for the cage, and which is removably stacked upon other system chassises within a system rack. The chassis may contain other components and sub-systems, such as power supplies and cooling fans, for example, which are connected to the components within the cage using cables, for instance.
A daughter card may include a relatively small rectangular printed circuit having a connecter along one side edge, a 20″×24″ node weighing over a hundred pounds, or a server, for example. The mother card or system back plane slot has an electrical connector. The daughter card connector plugs into a corresponding electrical connector of the mother card to operatively couple the daughter card to the mother card or system back plane slot. In order to allow the circuit boards or daughter cards to be connected to the backplane, it is also typical to position the backplane at a middle of the cage, and in a vertical position. This allows the circuit boards or daughter cards to be plugged into the card slots of the backplane through the open front, for example, of the cage.
Data processing systems in general and server-class systems in particular are frequently implemented with a server chassis or cabinet having a plurality of racks. Each cabinet rack can hold a rack mounted device (e.g., a daughter card, also referred to herein as a node, blade or server blade) on which one or more general purpose processors and/or memory devices are attached. The racks are vertically spaced within the cabinet according to an industry standard displacement (the “U”). Cabinets and racks are characterized in terms of this dimension such that, for example, a 42U cabinet is capable of receiving 42 1U rack-mounted devices, 21 2U devices, and so forth. Dense server designs are also becoming available, which allow a server chassis to be inserted into a cabinet rack, thus allowing greater densities than one server per 1U. To achieve these greater densities, the server chassis may provide shared components, such as power supplies, fans, or media access devices which can be shared among all of the blades in the server blade chassis.
Problems have arisen, for example, with the advent of employing daughter cards such as the large massive Processor-Memory cards. Recent system architectures have migrated to using multiples of these large cards (parallel to each other) installed in a vertically orientation and perpendicular to the CEC board. However, inherent in such an architecture are difficulties in insuring that the Processor-Memory card's edge connecters are properly aligned to the mating board's connectors to prevent damaging the interconnect system during installation, such damage includes stubbing. The problem arises from the higher density of the interconnects which requires an accurate alignment between the processor card assembly's connectors and the connectors on the mating surface. Additionally, daughter cards may now exceed 70 lbs in weight, thereby leading to more stubbing.